escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Carrera contra la Máquina
Carrera contra la Máquina o La carrera contra la Máquina (en inglés: Race against the Machine) es un libro de no ficción del año 2011, cuyos autores son Erik Brynjolfsson Erik Brynjolfsson, sitio digital 'MIT', febrero de 2018. Erik Brynjolfsson, Andrew McAfee, The Second Machine Age: Work, Progress, and Prosperity in a Time of Brilliant Technologies, editor 'W. W. Norton & Company', 2014, 304 páginas, ISBN 0393241254 y 9780393241259 (texto parcial en línea)y Andrew McAfee,Andrew McAfee (estadounidense): libros y biografía del autor, sitio digital 'Lecturalia'. Andrew McAfee (MIT scientist), sitio digital del autor.y que trata sobre la interacción de la tecnología digital, con el empleo y con las organizaciones, así como sobre el futuro del trabajo y el futuro de nuestra propia sociedad.Peter Thomson, Nuevas formas de trabajar en la empresa del futuro, sitio digital 'OpenMind', 2014.Reinventar la empresa en la era digital, sitio digital 'Turner, empresa y tecnología', febrero de 2015.Las Profesiones, Trabajos y Empleos del Futuro, Tendencias del mercado laboral para el 2030 …, sitio digital 'TodoInteresante', marzo de 2010.Juan Carlos de Pablo, El presente y el futuro del trabajo en la Argentina, La Nación, 30 de abril de 2016.Megatendencias 2017: inteligencia artificial, empresas más ágiles y trabajo digital, sitio digital 'Estrategia y negocios', 3 de octubre de 2016.Andrew McAfee, Erik Brynjolfsson, Machine, Platform, Crowd: Harnessing Our Digital Future, editor 'W. W. Norton & Company', 2017, 288 páginas, ISBN 0393254305 y 9780393254303 (texto parcial en línea). El título completo de este libro, en idioma inglés es: "Race Against the Machine: How the Digital Revolution Is Accelerating Innovation, Driving Productivity, and Irreversibly Transforming Employment and the Economy",y en idioma español es: "Carrera contra la máquina: Cómo la revolución digital está acelerando la innovación, impulsando la productividad, y transformando irreversiblemente el empleo y la economía"."La carrera contra la máquina", de Erik Brynjolfsson y Andrew McAfee (2011), sitio digital 'Blog de E.V. Pita sobre sociologia: resúmenes con anotaciones o crítica de libros de Economía y Sociología', 28 de noviembre de 2016.Erik Brynjolfsson, Andrew McAfee, Race Against the Machine: How the Digital Revolution is Accelerating Innovation, Driving Productivity, and Irreversibly Transforming Employment and the Economy, editor 'Brynjolfsson and McAfee', 2012, ISBN 0984725113 y 9780984725113, 92 páginas (texto parcial en línea).Erik Brynjolfsson, Andrew McAfee, La carrera contra la máquina: Cómo la revolución digital está acelerando la innovación, impulsando la productividad, y transformando irreversiblemente el empleo y la economía, editor 'Antoni Bosch', 2013.Erik Brynjolfsson, Andrew McAfee, La carrera contra la Máquina: Cómo la revolución digital está acelerando la innovación, aumentando la productividad y transformando irreversiblemente el empleo y la economía, editor 'Antoni Bosch', 4 de diciembre de 2013, 100 páginas (texto parcial en línea). Contenido La tesis principal de este libro, es que estamos en medio de una revolución tecnológica que está redefiniendo radicalmente cuestiones tales como 'qué es el trabajo', 'cómo se crea el valor', y 'cómo la economía distribuye ese valor'. Los autores examinaron y manejaron estas ideas, después de analizar la recuperación económica que siguió a la Gran Recesión del año 2008 en Estados Unidos.Raúl Torres Martínez, Los Nuevos Paradigmas en la Actual Revolución Científica Y Tecnológica, editor 'EUNED', 2003, 245 páginas, ISBN 9968312800 y 9789968312806 (texto parcial en línea).La revolución tecnológica, la más importante del siglo XX, Diario El País (España), 12 de agosto de 1986.Definición de Trabajo, sitio digital 'Concepto de, Definición de'.Definición de Trabajo, sitio digital 'Definición ABC'.Cómo crear valor en tu empresa, sitio digital 'Entrepreneur', 22 de febrero de 2012.¿Qué es (y cómo) crear valor en una empresa?, sitio digital 'El Financiero', 10 de mayo de 2012.Dolores Tirado Bennasar, Introducción: Conceptos Económicos Básicos (documento pdf), sitio digital 'Universitat des les Illes Balears (UIB)'. Cuando terminó esa recesión, se recuperaron rápidamente varios indicadores relacionados con el desarrollo económico (como ser el PIB, las ganancias corporativas, y las inversiones en equipos y en software). Sin embargo, el desempleo quedó rezagado. Esta observación llevó a los autores Erik Brynjolfsson y Andrew McAfee, a concluir que se estaba produciendo un cambio drástico en los medios de producción. Los recién citados autores pensaron que la tecnología estaba causando este cambio, al mismo tiempo que se aumentaba la productividad de las empresas, y al mismo tiempo también que se eliminaba la necesidad de muchas formas de trabajo humano. Al llegar a esta conclusión, Brynjolfsson y McAfee analizaron si alguien más había examinado y discutido esta tendencia. Y cuando verificaron que la tecnología en gran medida no se incluía en las discusiones sobre el desempleo, decidieron entonces escribir este libro, para poder mejor desarrollar y justificar sus ideas, y para así además ayudar a poner en marcha las discusiones y el intercambio de ideas. Una cuestión sustentada por los autores de este libro, es que el ritmo de la automatización se ha acelerado en los últimos años debido a la combinación entre sí de tecnologías cada vez más inteligentes, como ser robótica, máquinas controladas numéricamente, software de gestión de inventario, reconocimiento de voz, reconocimiento de hablantes, traducción de idiomas, autocontrol, conducción de vehículos, reconocimiento de patrones, comercio en línea, etc. Los autores señalan que las empresas están sustituyendo cada vez más a personas por máquinas, y que la velocidad a la que avanzan las tecnologías digitales es exponencialmente más alta que la de las organizaciones, instituciones, e individuos, dentro de nuestra economía. Además, el uso corporativo de equipos y del software está aumentando más rápido que la tasa de empleo.Steve Lohr, More Jobs Predicted for Machines, Not People, book review in The New York Times, 2011.10.23Andrew Keen, Keen On How The Internet Is Making Us Both Richer and More Unequal (TCTV), interview with Andrew McAfee and Erik Brynjolfsson, TechCrunch, 2011.11.15JILL KRASNY, MIT Professors: The 99% Should Shake Their Fists At The Tech Boom, Business Insider, 2011.11.25Ascher Schechter, After the Working Class, Technology is Eliminating the Middle Class, TheMarker, 2013.01.11. Quotations and citations in this Wikipedia article are based on the translation from Hebrew to English of the TheMarker article.Scott Timberg, The Clerk, RIP, Salon.com, 2011.12.18 Brynjolfsson y McAfee afirman que las tecnologías digitales avanzadas están haciendo que las personas sean más innovadoras, productivas y en definitiva más ricas, tanto a corto como a largo plazo, pero potencialmente a costa de aumentar la desigualdad de riqueza en la sociedad. Desde el punto de vista de los autores, una de las principales consecuencias igualitarias de los desarrollos tecnológicos digitales, es su impacto potencialmente negativo en algunos tipos de empleo, como por ejemplo el trabajo rutinario de procesamiento de información. Los autores parecerían abogar por una asociación y colaboración más estrecha entre las computadoras y los seres humanos, como el camino hacia la creación de más y mejor empleo a futuro. "En medicina, derecho, finanzas, venta al por menor, fabricación e incluso descubrimientos científicos", señalan, "la clave para ganar la carrera no es competir contra máquinas sino competir con el apoyo de máquinas". Véase también * Desempleo tecnológico * Modelo de negocios * Robótica industrial * Trabajo (sociología) * Teletrabajo * Impacto tecnológico * Revolución Digital * Revolución tecnológica * Evolución tecnológica * Historia de la tecnología * Industria 4.0 * Revolución económica * Revolución científica Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Industria 4.0: La próxima Revolución Industrial. * Industry 4.0: the fourth industrial revolution. * La próxima revolución industrial llega de la mano de la nube / Como ocurrió en la primera revolución industrial, la integración de recursos y tecnología es la clave para el próximo gran salto. * NANOTECNOLOGÍA: ¿la próxima revolución industrial?, marzo de 2007. * Montse Hidalgo Pérez, Economía digital / Andrew McAfee: “Dejar a gente atrás mientras avanza la tecnología abre la puerta a populistas y demagogos”, 21 de noviembre de 2007. * Sandro Pozzi, Hipotecas subprime: La crisis con la que empezó todo, 5 de agosto de 2017. * Niall Cook, Enterprise 2.0: How Social Software Will Change the Future of Work, editor 'Gower Publishing, Ltd.', 2008, 164 páginas, ISBN 0566088002 y 9780566088001 (texto parcial en línea). * Javier Celaya, La empresa en la web 2.0: El impacto de las redes sociales y las nuevas formas de comunicación online en la estrategia empresarial, editor 'Grupo Planeta (GBS)', 2011, 320 páginas, ISBN 849875173X y 9788498751734 (texto parcial en línea). * ¿Qué es la revolución digital? : Entrevista a Adrián Peláez, sitio digital 'Nueva Sociedad (NUSO)'. enero de 2016. Categoría:Sociología del trabajo Categoría:Revolución científica Categoría:Automatización